Blood is Thicker
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: AU Sirius saves Regulus from his untimely death. But Voldemort find out that Regulus knows about his horcruxes and now is after him. Will Sirius be able to protect his brother from Voldemort? Especially when Regulus is more like him then expected.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night for the Marauders. They were sitting around the Potter's dining room table, after dinner playing a muggle card game, Lily had taught them. Lily was in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Gin," Sirius said with a grin.

"Wow, that is gin," Remus agreed with fake enthusiasm. "Too bad we're playing poker." James and Peter snickered. This wasn't the first time Sirius mixed up card games. Sirius glared at them.

"Lily, why do there have to be so many bloody card games?" Sirius asked grumpily as Lily walked back in.

"I think it's because before there was telly, muggles had few ways to entertain themselves," Peter answered helpfully.

"Getting back to poker, Padfoot, are you in?" James asked as he made room for Lily to sit on his lap.

"Nah, I think I'm going to get a firewhiskey," Sirius replied, getting up and going into the kitchen to retrieve the firewhiskey.

"Moony? Wormtail?" James questioned.

"I'm out," Remus told him, throwing down his cards.

"All I got is a king, a queen and a jack and two fives," Peter said with a sigh, sounding disappointed as he thought that he had lost.

"Peter, you won. That's a full house," Lily remarked with a chuckle. Peter's face lit up and he grabbed the pile of money, they were playing.

"I can't believe that I just lost fifty gallons to a guy who took ten tries to pass the apparation exam," Sirius commented. Peter glared at him. "So what should we play now?"

"How about we play cribbage," Lily suggested.

"Lily, we need to talk!" a shout came from the hallway and Severus Snape came running into the dining room. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter jumped up and took out their wands, pointing it at Snape.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" James growled.

"Regulus is in trouble," Severus told Sirius, not even bothering to take out his wand to defend himself or to answer James' question. He sounded uncharacteristically worried and desperate.

"What? What're you talking about?" Sirius asked, lowering his wand. "Did Voldemort do something to him?"

"I overheard him talking to Kreacher a day ago. Something about the Dark Lord, horcruxes, a locket and an island," Severus explained. "I had no idea what he was talking about so I looked up horcruxes in the Blacks' library and it said-"

"Horcruxes are the splitting of the soul. I know, I read that book," Sirius remarked darkly. "Did Voldemort split his soul?" Severus nodded. "And Regulus is going after it isn't he?" Severus nodded again.

"I can't find him or Kreacher anywhere," Severus answered.

"What are we going to do?" James asked, holding a terrified Lily's hand.

Sirius' mind was racing. His brother was in danger. And Kreacher….Kreacher was gone too. Which meant Sirius could call him.

"Kreacher, come here," Sirius called. Peter, Remus and Lily gave him a funny look.

"House elves have to come when they are called," James explained, seeing their confused faces. "It's part of their magic."

It took a few minutes but Kreacher appeared. He narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"What does Misstress' least favorite son want?" Kreacher inquired annoyed.

"Where's Regulus?" Sirius asked. Kreacher shook his head.

"Master Regulus doesn't want Kreacher to say," Kreacher answered. "He told Kreacher not to speak about this to anyone."

Sirius growled in frustration. Didn't that elf realize that he was trying to save Regulus' life?

"Regulus could die. Tell me where he is!" Sirius exclaimed. Kreacher started banging his head on the chairs. Lily let out a startled gasp while Sirius groaned. "Stop doing that and tell me where-" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, wait," James said and he quickly grabbed Kreacher and stopped him from banging his head on the wall. "Kreacher, I know that Regulus told you not to tell anyone where he is. But did he tell you not to bring anyone to wherever he is?"

* * *

Regulus put the fake locket into the basin and handed the real one to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, I want you to go and hide the locket until you find a way to destroy it," Regulus told him.

"What about Master Regulus?" Kreacher asked fearfully. "Won't he be coming back with Kreacher?"

"I don't think so," Regulus answered softly. "Kreacher, you can not tell anyone about we have done, do you understand?" Kreacher nodded. "Good. Now I have to drink this poison and I don't want you to try and help me, okay?"

Kreacher looked as though he was about to object when a strange look appeared on his face.

"Someone is calling Kreacher," he told Regulus. "But Kreacher wants to stay with Master Regulus. Master Regulus needs him."

"No, you should go to whoever is calling you. But just remember don't tell anyone about the locket," Regulus said gently. Kreacher nodded and disapprated away.

Regulus drank the poison and felt such agonizing pain. Regulus staged over to the water, hoping that a drink would help him. Just as he was reaching down to drink, a hand came out of the water and grabbed his arm.

Regulus' eyes widened and he realized that the inefri were pulling him down into the water. Regulus struggled, he grabbed his wand with his free hand and began to blast the inferi but there was too many of them and soon Regulus was underwater.

Regulus kept struggling, though he was becoming weaker and weaker. Just before he lost consciousness, he could have sworn he saw light coming from a wand and his brother swimming towards him.

* * *

"My goodness! What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Sirius and James walked into the hospital wing, carrying a half drowned Regulus.

"We'll explain later," Sirius told her. "You can help him, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I can. Just put him down on one of the beds," she told him. Sirius put Regulus down on the bed. And Madame Pomfrey shooed him away, so she could heal him in peace.

Sirius sat down in a chair near the bed.

"I'm going to go see if Lily found Dumbledore," James said with a sigh. "Are you going to be okay?"

"He is my little brother. I should have protected him," Sirius remarked. "I should have saved him."

"You did save him, mate," James reminded him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, I mean I should have saved him from the Death Eaters. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't given up on him," Sirius said softly. "If only I had stuck by him and been a better brother."

"You just dived into the inferi infested waters to save your little brother and you worked with the elf and the person you hate the most to help him," James said with a smile. "You're the best brother he could have."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Regulus saw, when he woke up, was a red haired woman standing over him.

"Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?" he asked. Then his vision became clearer and he saw that he was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts and the woman in question was Lily Potter nee Evans. Before Regulus could apologize, he heard a bark of a laugh and turned his head to see his brother sitting next to a scowling James Potter and a chuckling Remus Lupin.

"James, mate, I think you've got competition," Sirius joked.

"Why does everyone hit on my wife?" James muttered. Lily gave him a scathing look.

"He wasn't hitting on me, James," Lily told him sternly. "He nearly drowned for goodness sake. He thought he was dead."

"What happened? How did you save me? How did you even know where I was?" Regulus questioned, confused.

"Well Snape overheard you talking to Kreacher about Voldemort and his horcruxes and I got Kreacher to bring us to that island-" Sirius began.

"Excuse me, you got Kreacher to get us there? You were ready to kill that elf, I was the one who was nice to him," James reminded him. Sirius glared at him.

"Anyway, I dived into the infiri infested waters and managed to get you back to shore," Sirius explained. Remus and James gave him very annoyed looks. "Okay, okay, Remus and James helped a little."

"You saved me," Regulus repeated.

"We helped," James remarked. Remus slapped him on the back of his head.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Yeah, I did," Sirius answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Even after all we've said and done to each other," Regulus said softly.

"Well, you know, you're my brother and I thought I was obligated to help you," Sirius said, reddening in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Siri," Regulus said with a grin. Sirius smiled back.

"Um, Remus, James, I'm feeling hungry. Let's go see if there is anything good in the kitchen," Lily remarked, walking towards the exit. Remus and James followed her out of the hospital wing, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Wow, I bet Mum's rolling over in her grave. Both her sons betraying the Noble and Ancient house of Blacks," Sirius chuckled.

"I know. I can picture her in hell, cursing Dad because he gave her traitorous sons," Regulus laughed.

"Regulus, just so you know, if you do anything this stupid and this reckless again, I will have to kill you," Sirius told him firmly.

"Yeah, I should leave the stupid and reckless things to you. They're your specialty," Regulus joked. Sirius stared at him in shock.

"Was that a joke? When did you get a sense of humor?" Sirius asked.

"Actually, and don't tell him I said this, I just paraphrased that from a joke Severus made a couple of years ago," Regulus answered. He chuckled at Sirius whose jaw had now dropped to the floor. "Just because we are not funny to you, doesn't mean we don't have a sense of humor. We even have a comedy night on Sundays."

Sirius gave him a skeptical look. "Now you're just making things up."

"Yes, I am. But you should have seen your face," Regulus admitted, laughing.

* * *

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" Severus asked, suddenly appearing behind James, Remus and Lily.

"Whatever you want to say to Lily, you can say to me," James snapped.

"James," Lily warned.

"What? Lily, he's a Death Eater, just because he wanted to save his friend, doesn't mean we should trust him," James snapped.

"Actually that is actually what it means," Lily told him firmly. "I believe you always call Severus a cowardly and deceitful snake. Well I believe he's proved himself to be the contrary. Now come on, Sev, let's go to your office and talk. James, you can go get something to eat with Remus."

With that Lily linked arms with Severus and walked away. Severus couldn't help but remember the times when they were in Hogwarts and Lily would always link her arms with him as though to show that arrogant torag that she didn't what he thought of her best friend.

Lily and Severus walked into Severus' office and Lily closed the door and pointed to the keyhole with her wand. "Muffliato," she said before turning to face Severus. "Now what is it that, you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that you were right about the Dark Lord," Severus said in a soft voice that he only used for her. Lily raised an eyebrow in surprise. This was not what she was expecting. Severus Snape never admitted that he was wrong.

"I'm sorry, did you just admit that you were wrong?" she asked.

"No, I said, you were right," Severus answered. Lily gave him a look. "Fine, I was wrong. The Dark- You-Know-Who is a madman and I should never have joined him." Lily grinned, half wishing that James could hear this.

"I can not believe that the day has finally come where Severus Snape admits that he was wrong," Lily laughed. Severus glared at her.

"Anyway, I have offered my services to Dumbledore to be his spy." Severus told her.

"What? Are you mad? He'll kill you if he finds out," Lily reminded him.

"He'll also kill me if he finds out I left him or that I aided Regulus in betraying him," Severus said somberly. "This way, I can help defeat him while not angering him and ending up dead in the process."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had always suspected that Tom Riddle was twisted and cruel. But this was beyond anything he could imagine. Voldemort had split his soul and this locket was just one of the pieces.

Albus wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, they now had information on how to defeat Voldemort and stop the war. But on the other, they had no idea how to destroy these horcruxes and if Voldemort found out, Regulus Black was in dire danger.

One thing was clear, these horcruxes needed to be destroyed and fast.

"You wanted to see him, Headmaster?" Severus walked into Albus' office.

"Severus, you found a book in the Black's library about horcruxes, didn't you?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I did," Severus answered.

"You didn't by any chance find out how to destroy them, did you?" Albus questioned hopefully.

"I found two ways. Basilisk venom and fiendfyre," Severus replied.

"I see. Severus, can you please fetch Regulus Black for me, we have much to discuss," Albus told him. Severus nodded and left.

"I hope you're not planning to send my great-nephew on some dangerous quest," Phineas Black said crossly. "He escaped death once but I doubt he'll do it a second time."


	3. Chapter 3

"You really do not have to come with me," Regulus remarked as the two brothers walked up to Dumbledore's office. Ever since Regulus had been released from the Hospital Wing, Sirius had stuck to Regulus' side like glue. Regulus didn't know whether he still felt guilty or he was just being overprotective.

"Of course I do," Sirius told him firmly. "I wanna make sure Dumbledore isn't sending you off somewhere dangerous. I wouldn't be a good bodyguard if I let that happen, now would I?" Regulus sighed and rolled his eyes. As happy as he was that he and Sirius were friends again, he couldn't help but think that Sirius was being a bit annoying with the whole bodyguard thing.

"Ah Sirius, Regulus, do come in," Dumbledore said to them with a smile.

"Good morning, sir," Regulus greeted him with a nod as Sirius and he sat down.

"Now, now, Regulus, you are out of Hogwarts, I think Albus will be fine," Dumbledore told him, his eyes twinkling. "I wanted to discuss horcruxes with you. Firstly, how did you find out about them?"

"The Dark… Voldemort told me that he was in need of a house elf. Bellatrix suggested I use Kreacher. Voldemort used Kreacher to hide one of his horcruxes and when I called Kreacher back, he told me everything, the rest I looked up in my family's library," Regulus explained.

"Voldemort made more than one?" Sirius asked, in shock. He knew that Voldemort was twisted and cruel but this was terrifying. Unless all the horcruxes were found, Voldemort would be unstoppable.

"Yeah, Kreacher heard him say he had five more horcruxes beside the locket," Regulus answered.

"I will ask Severus to find some basilisk poison to destroy the horcrux we have now. In the meantime, we should hunt for the horcruxes," Dumbledore told them thoughtfully. "Sirius, please call the members of the Order. I think we need to have a meeting."

"What do you want me to do, Albus?" Regulus questioned.

"I think you need to go into hiding," Dumbledore replied. "We don't want Voldemort finding out that you know his secret."

"I'm not hiding," Regulus said fiercely. "I spent the last eighteen years hiding behind people I thought knew how to take care of me. Not this time. This time, I'm going to fight my own battles. This time, I'm not letting anyone else do, what I should be doing myself." Phineas Black clapped loudly.

"Well put, boy. You make me proud unlike your mischievous brother," he cheered. Sirius gave him a mocking face. Phineas ignored him and continued talking to Regulus. "You're a credit to the noble house of Slytherin."

"Regulus, I must stress how incredibly dangerous it will be for you not to disappear," Dumbledore told him.

"I understand that, but I'm not going anywhere," Regulus remarked. "Now if you need me, I'll be at Severus' house." With that, Regulus got up and left. Sirius quickly followed him.

"I wonder, Phineas, are all Blacks this stubborn?" Dumbledore asked.

"Call it a curse, Albus," Phineas answered with a dry chuckle.

* * *

"Reg, wait up!" Sirius exclaimed, chasing after Regulus. Regulus stopped so Sirius could catch up with him.

"I know what you're going to say," Regulus said with a sigh.

"You're not staying with Snape," Sirius told him firmly. "You'll stay with in my flat. I know Snape's your friend and he did save you. But I'm your brother and I'm pretty sure that Snape won't want me living with him."

"Why is it so important that you protect me?" Regulus asked, growing annoyed. "Like I told Dumbledore, I can take care of myself."

"No, you obviously can't. Otherwise you wouldn't be so stupid not to take someone with you when you were getting the locket. Do you remember that you nearly died? Remember that I had to save you," Sirius reminded him more harshly then he meant to.

"Hey I might not be as strong and heroic as a Gryffindor but I'm trying the best I can," Regulus snapped.

"It's not about being a hero," Sirius shouted.

"You once told me that doing something stupid and heroic was better than being a coward," Regulus remarked crossly. "You said that you'd rather die a hero then live knowing you could have done something but you didn't. And that's what I did. I tried to do what I thought you would do."

* * *

"Severus, are you busy or can I talk to you about something?" Lily asked as she walked into Severus' office. Severus looked up from the papers he was grading. Lily looked solemn and worried.

"Of course, Lily. What's wrong?" Severus questioned as used his wand to summon a chair for Lily. Lily sat down and took a deep breath.

"I want you to do something that I know you won't like but I'm hoping that mean something to you that you will do it," Lily told him softly. Severus looked at her with a little bit of astonishment.

"Lily, you know you mean the world to me. You can ask me anything," Severus said firmly.

"I'm pregnant," Lily announced. Severus' eye twitched. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Potter must be pleased," he remarked, looking back down at his papers. Lily sighed. This wasn't going as well as she hoped.

"James is going to want Sirius or Remus or Peter as the baby's godfather and I don't really have any guy friends, so I can't argue," Lily continued. "I mean I know that James will have a fit if I ask to name you as godfather."

"Lily, where is this going?" Severus inquired, looking back up at Lily.

"I want you to swear an unbreakable vow that you will protect my child," Lily answered. Severus' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I know it's crazy. And I'm not saying that Remus, Peter and Sirius are incapable of protecting my baby but I'm scared that if James, Sirius, Peter or Remus get killed trying to find the horcruxes, no one will take care of my child."

"Lily, think about what you're asking me. You're asking me to take care of the child whose father tormented me," Severus reminded her.

"No, I'm asking you to swear that you'll protect the child of the woman you love more than anyone," Lily told him gently. She looked at him with the look, he could never say no to.

* * *

Narcissa knew something was wrong. She hadn't heard from Regulus in two weeks. Every time she called Kreacher to check on her dear cousin, he would avoid her eyes and tell her that Master Regulus was out. And whenever, Narcissa would ask him if he was lying, Kreacher would start banging his head on the walls.

Narcissa had a terrible feeling. Bellatrix had told her that Voldemort had asked for a house elf to hide something of his and that Bellatrix had suggested Regulus give Voldemort Kreacher. Merlin forbid Bellatrix use one of her own house elves. No, they were too busy doing Bellatrix's bidding for Bellatrix to give one of them to Voldemort.

Narcissa wasn't stupid. She knew that Regulus would have asked Kreacher about it afterwards and she knew that Regulus had a reckless streak like his brother. She also knew that Regulus wasn't thrilled about the killing of muggles and muggleborns as he was acting.

Narcissa feared that her sweet cousin had betrayed Voldemort. And Narcissa knew if she was right, either Bellatrix or Voldemort would torture and then kill him. Narcissa was not about to let that happen. Narcissa didn't know whose side she was on. All she knew was that she had already lost so many family members, her whole family seemed to be torn apart because of Voldemort and she wasn't about to lose Regulus or the child in her womb.

No one would hurt her family again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius stormed into his flat, being sure to slam the door behind him. To say he was furious would be an understatement.

"Stupid reckless git. Wouldn't know responsibility if it hit him in the face," he muttered grabbing a firewhiskey from the cooler. He turned around to see his three friends sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What are you blokes doing here?" Sirius asked.

"We came to listen to the Quidditch match with you like we do every Saturday," James answered.

"Well you're going to have to listen to it without me. I'm going to bed," Sirius told them crossly.

"Sirius, it's two in the afternoon," Peter reminded her, his eyebrow raised.

"Tell us what happened," Remus suggested gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius snapped, walking briskly into his bedroom. Peter turned to James.

"Should we go after him?" Peter wondered curiously.

"Wait for it," James said with a small smirk. A minute later Sirius came shooting out of his bedroom. "I thought so."

"Regulus is such an immature irresponsible berk. He doesn't know that I'm trying to help him. That I know what's best for hi…" Sirius trialed off, with a horrified look on his face. James, Peter and Remus looked at him weirdly.

"Padfoot, you do realize you sound exactly like your-" James began.

"Don't say it!" Sirius shouted. "This can't be happening. Not after all these years where I specifically tried not to be like her. I'm smothering Regulus just like she would. Dear Merlin, what is happening to me?" Sirius collapsed in a chair and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh calm down, Sirius. I've met your mother," Peter told him. "All she ever did was scream about how reckless and immature you were and how she only wanted to… I'm not helping, am I?" Peter guessed meekly as he saw James and Remus' glare.

"No, you're not!" James exclaimed before getting up and walking over to Sirius, patting him on the back. "Mate, you're not your mother."

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked

"Because you have never called me a muggle loving stupid filthy blood traitor," James answered firmly. "And you are fighting for the right side."

"I know I am. I just hope Reg knows that to," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Why don't you go talk to him? I'm sure he's as sorry as you are," Remus suggested. "We'll listen to the Quidditch match some other time."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Snape' house, Regulus and Severus were sitting at the table waiting for Eileen Snape and Kreacher to finish cooking dinner.

"Lily Potter convinced you to swear an unbreakable vow to protect her child. The child of your tormentor," Regulus repeated in shock. Severus nodded. "You do know that you can't break unbreakable vows, right?" Severus glared at him.

"I figured that out, surprisingly," Severus sneered sarcastically. "You didn't see the look she gave me. She really wanted my help. I couldn't say no to her this time."

"This time? When have you ever been able to say no to this woman?" Regulus asked incredulously. Severus gave him a withering look.

"I have said no to her plenty of times," Severus protested.

"You said no once and that was only because you were embarrassed about wearing your pink swimming suit to the neighborhood pool," Regulus reminded him with a smirk. Severus' eyes widened.

"Who told you about- MOTHER!" Severus shouted angrily, jumping out of his seat, realizing that only Eileen would have told Regulus that story. Regulus didn't even try to hold in his laughter.

"Dinner is almost ready, dear!" Eileen yelled back, thinking that was what Severus was shouting about. Severus gave Regulus another dirty look before storming into the kitchen, furious that his mother had kept telling people his embarrassing stories after he had specifically asked her to stop.

The doorbell rang. Regulus got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Narcissa standing on the doorstep.

"Oh Regulus, thank heavens you're okay," she breathed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Regulus, you know you're not supposed to open the door. Professor Dumbledore said specifically that you are supposed to be laying low," Severus snapped, coming up behind Regulus.

"Severus, I should have known you were helping Regulus," Narcissa remarked, with a chuckle before becoming stern again. "Now I expect the two of you to tell what exactly is going on here."

"Cissy, I really don't think that's a good idea especially when you are an expecting mother," Regulus began quietly. Narcissa gave him a fierce look that reminded him of her mother.

"Either you two tell what's going on, right now or I will go straight to Andy and Mrs. Snape and tell them that you two have been putting yourselves in danger," Narcissa said firmly. Regulus and Severus shared a look. Narcissa knew them too well.

"Come in," Regulus grumbled. Narcissa smiled brightly and walked in Severus' living room.

* * *

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, sending the spell at the first person he saw. The spell hit Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix paid no attention to her screaming husband and instead looked concerned at Voldemort as though he was the one in pain.

"What happened, my Lord?" she asked sweetly as though she was speaking to a lover. "May I be of any assistance to you?"

"One of my spies has informed me of some distressing news," Voldemort answered angrily. "Regulus Black has betrayed us."

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "My cousin? My lord, this can not be true. There must be some mistake. Regulus is a loyal member of our cause," Bellatrix told him firmly. Voldemort spun around, his eyes blazing.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong!" he hissed. Bellatrix cowered.

"Of course not, my lord. If you say that he has betrayed us then let me be the one to kill him. I will punish him for daring to away from us," she said eagerly.

"No, not you," Voldemort said quietly. "Dumbledore knows how loyal you are to me. We need someone else who Regulus loves to kill him. Lucius, where is your wife?" Voldemort asked, turning to a surprised Lucius.

"My wife?" he repeated. "My lord, surely you don't think Narcissa should kill Regulus?" Lucius' face stayed stony but inside, he was fearful for himself for Narcissa and for their unborn son.

"Is she not loyal to us?" Voldemort questioned coldly. "Would she not be glad to please me?"

"Of course she is," Lucius said nervously, mostly because Narcissa had expressed dislike for Voldemort in the past. "But she is with child," Lucius explained, hoping that the Dark Lord wasn't a cruel as he seemed.

"I do not care if she is with child, Lucius," Voldemort sneered. "Either she kills her cousin or I kill her." Lucius swallowed, trying hard not to let his eye widen.

"She'll be most glad to do you a service, my lord," Lucius remarked, feeling sick to his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa listened quietly as Regulus told her everything. She kept her face expressionless and she didn't speak until the end of his tale. Severus had to admit, Narcissa was taking this rather well. Anyone else would probably be freaking out. Also he knew how overprotective Narcissa was of her family. Severus had expected Narcissa to hex the both of them.

"How many horcruxes does the Dark Lord have?" Narcissa asked calmly after Regulus had finished. Severus and Regulus exchanged a surprised look. They were not expecting that question.

"Narcissa, you're not thinking of helping us, are you?" Regulus inquired worriedly.

"Of course I'm going to help you," Narcissa told him firmly. "Or did you think that I came all this way just to hear how to defeat my husband and sister's master and then not do anything about it?"

"Narcissa, you're two months pregnant. Think about the baby," Severus pleaded with her. His voice unusually soft.

"I am thinking about my child. I'm thinking I don't want him to born in the time of war," Narcissa said fiercely. "I'd rather him or her grow up without the Dark Lord's influence. I already lost Bella to that lunatic, I won't lose my baby to him too. Now would you like to know where another horcrux is? Because I happen to know it's location but I won't tell you if you don't let me help you."

* * *

Sirius looked around the room. Gideon and Fabian were showing Emmeline and Hestia pictures of their twin nephews. Remus was staring at Dorcas who was talking to Marlene. Lily and Alice were discussing their pregnancies while their husbands talked about Quidditch. It looked like nearly the whole Order had managed to come. All except Peter… and Regulus.

"Looking for Regulus?" Remus guessed as he walked up to Sirius, taking a break from staring at his ex-girlfriend. "Dumbledore did tell him to stay low. That's what he's probably doing." Sirius gave him a skeptical look.

"Moony, you know me. Would I ever stay low even if my life depended on it?" Sirius asked with a sigh. Remus shook his head. "Exactly. And Reg is more like me then one would think."

"Well you can't tell him what to do. Ultimately, he has to make he's own decisions," Remus said gently.

"You make it sound like I'm his mother," Sirius remarked, shivering at that thought.

"You've certainly been acting like you are," Remus muttered. Sirius glared at him.

"Oh go back to staring at Dorcas," he snapped.

"I wasn't staring at her," Remus hissed. "I was just secretly observing her from afar."

"That's staring," Sirius told him with a chuckle. Remus gave him a scathing look.

"May I have your attention please," Albus called from the center of the room. Everyone went silent. "As you all may know, there have been many Death Eater attacks in the past few months. It seems that Voldemort has been gaining more followers. It has come to my attention that Voldemort is after Regulus Black."

"Regulus Black, you mean, Sirius' brother," Edgar Bones repeated.

"Why would You-Know-Who be after him?" Frank asked curiously. "I thought Regulus was a Death Eater."

"Not anymore," Sirius answered fiercely.

Marlene's eyes narrowed. Sirius mentally cursed himself. Marlene knew him better than anyone, besides his friends, did and she knew that Sirius never stood up for his brother before. "Don't tell me that Regulus Black has joined the Order!" she exclaimed, more to Sirius then to Albus.

"Mr. Black has given me some crucial information that I believe will help us defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Albus explained.

"Albus, with all due respect, is it wise to trust a Black. They have been known to side with Voldemort," Daedalus Diggle said quietly.

"I assure you that my brother will not betray us," Sirius snapped, glaring at Diggle. "Besides not all Blacks choose the dark side."

"Are we just supposed to take your word for it, Black?" Moody growled. "For all we know. He could just be setting us up for a trap."

"Regulus nearly died trying to help us," James said fiercely, going over to stand next to Sirius. "He's as loyal to Albus as the rest of us are."

"He nearly died doing what exactly?" Alice asked suspiciously. "What aren't you telling us?" She, like Marlene, was looking directly at Sirius as she said this.

"I'm afraid that until we have more information and catch the person who's been spying on us, we can't tell you that," Albus answered gently. "Right now, we need to keep the Death Eaters away from Mr. Black."

* * *

"Alice and Marlene are refusing to speak to me," Lily remarked as she walked into the living room and took a seat on James' lap. "They're mad because I didn't tell them about Regulus and I won't tell them what Regulus told Dumbledore."

"That's stupid. They shouldn't be mad just because you're keeping a secret for their own good," James told her firmly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Would you feel the same way if Sirius didn't tell you about Regulus?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. James nodded his head reluctantly.

"Speaking of Regulus, do you think I should go check on him?" Sirius questioned curiously. "I mean I haven't heard from him since our fight yesterday and I just know he's not sitting in Snape's house doing nothing."

"I'd say you should," Lily told him. "If you say that he's like you, I think you should go check on him as soon as you can."

"Really? I disagree," James remarked. "I think you should give the guy some space. You know let him cool off for a bit."

"Remus, looks like you're our tie breaker," Sirius told him.

"Hmm, go check on him," Remus said after some thought. "Just try not to be too overprotective."

"Gotcha. I'll see you guys later," Sirius said, getting up and grabbing his cloak.

"And be nice to Severus," Lily shouted after him.

"No way in hell," Sirius yelled over his shoulder, Remus and James laughed but they quickly turned into coughs when they saw Lily's look.

* * *

Sirius arrived at Snape's house, minutes later. He quickly knocked on the door. Mrs. Snape opened it.

"Who are you?" she asked coolly.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius answered. "I'm looking for…"

"Are you the one who fed my son to a werewolf?" Mrs. Snape inquired coldly.

"Can I just talk to my brother, please?" Sirius questioned through gritted teeth.

"He's not here," Mrs. Snape answered crossly. "He and his cousin went to Malfoy Manor."

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted, his eyes wide.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I'd rather not stand her in the freezing cold, talking to my son's tormentor," Mrs. Snape sneered, looking exactly like her son, before slamming the door on Sirius' face.

"What a lovely lady," Sirius muttered sarcastically, apparating to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"I'll go look downstairs," Severus suggested as he walked out of the yellow room. Regulus nodded as he continued thumbing through every book in the bookcase. Narcissa waited until she heard Severus descending the stairs before speaking to Regulus.

"Who is she?" she asked softly. Regulus turned around, confused by her question. "Oh come on, Reggie, don't play dumb. You and Severus wanted out of the Death Eaters even before you found out about the horcruxes. Severus' reason was Mrs. Potter. Who was yours? "

"I don't want to talk about her now. Come help me look," Regulus told her, turning back to the bookcase.

"Does she feel the same way?" Narcissa questioned as though she didn't hear Regulus.

"She did until I joined the Death Eaters," Regulus replied crossly. "Can we focus?" Narcissa sighed and went behind the bookcase. She knocked on the back three times with her wand and a hidden compartment opened. Narcissa pulled out a tattered old book.

"Did you know that was there the whole time?" Regulus asked incredulously.

"Now that I found it, can we talk about her?" Narcissa questioned. But before Regulus could answer a flash of red light hit the bookcase. Narcissa and Regulus turned to see Bellatrix in the doorway.

"I thought so," she whispered, a devilish smile on her face.


End file.
